


Day 18

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Gen, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 18PiesDarcy/AvengersA/N: Part of The Good Witch Series





	Day 18

Day 18

Pies

Darcy/Avengers

A/N: Part of The Good Witch Series

xXx

Darcy was weaving her magic to a degree the residents of Avengers tower had not yet witnessed. Like all instances where Darcy weaved her magic, a sense of calming comfort fell over the members of her brood; smoothing out their hard edges and calming their raging egos. 

It was the first Saturday in October, and the world was unusually quiet. No major military actions that required The Avengers attentions, no S.H.I.E.L.D. OPs to monopolize Nat, Clint and Steve’s time. It was deathly silent around the world and while they all knew better than to complain about the lack of missions but the idea that when the quiet broke, it would break violently wa ratcheting up the tension in the team. 

As the tension bled away, one by one, they made their way down to the communal floor, peeking into the kitchen. 

Bushels of fruit, apples, peaches, pears, berries of every kind, oranges, bananas, pomegranates and more. It was incredible to see so much, covering every surface, and some places stacked as tall as Thor. 

It was Steve who stepped forward first.

“Hey Darce, what are you doing?” he asked as they watched her pull out a truly impressive amount of butter. 

She smiled at them, her joy spreading through them. 

“Making pies.” 

  
Awesome.” Clint replied with no intention to question it as he moved a bushel off a barstool and sat down. 

“How many are you planning to make?” Bruce asked, ever the practical one.

“A lot.” she replied simply, still smiling brightly. 

They weren’t really sure how to respond to that. Leave it to Tony to break the silence. 

“Why?” 

Darcy had moved on to the pantry, dragging out a massive bag of flour and various spices followed. 

“Because pie is awesome. Everyone needs pie.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Clint added giving them all a look that spoke of just how upset he would be if all of these questions made her change her mind. 

“Need help?” Bucky finally chimed in.

They didn’t think it was possible for her smile to get any brighter.

“I would love help.” 


End file.
